


Can I stay here the night?

by Baby_Yoda_2007



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tyler Durden is a Real Person (Fight Club), Angel Face deserves better, Eating Disorders, F/M, M/M, Marla is just mentioned but if I do a part two she’s likely to come, T because of eating disorders and swearing, Vomiting, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Yoda_2007/pseuds/Baby_Yoda_2007
Summary: Tyler needed the control. This was giving him control over Angel Face.
Relationships: Angel Face & Narrator, Angel Face/Original Male Character, Angel Face/Tyler Durden, Bob (Fight Club) & Angel Face, Tyler Durden & Narrator, Tyler Durden/Marla Singer (mentioned)
Kudos: 5





	Can I stay here the night?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Eating Disorders.  
> English is not my first language so any correction is welcome.

There was a thing that Tyler could swear: Marla and Angel Face were nothing alike. Marla was intense and aggressive, Angel Face would never dare to tease Tyler. Marla never regret her action, Angel Face always needed Tyler's approval. There was physical differences among other things. But the one that always intrigued everyone, _Marla comes and leaves when she wants_. In the other hand, Angel Face never tried to stay after Tyler says he's done and wants him to leave. Until:

"I'm done" Says Tyler, standing and searching for clothes.

"Can I stay here..." Angel Face starts sitting in the bed with nothing but a blanket covering him.

"No." Says Tyler without letting him finish. "And dress yourself quickly if you don't wanna be kicked out naked, _darling_." The last word spit out.

Angel Face just do what asked and goes, without any other word.

———

There have been weeks since that, and they followed their life's with normality, well... the enough amount of normality. But that night, when Tyler go to his room:

"Why do you still here?" Tyler asks.

"I just wanna ask you if I can..." Angel Face says, sit in the edge of the bed.

"I said no. I want you to go. Now!" He starts raising his voice.

"But, sir..." Angel Face stands.

Tyler's hand is holding Angel Face’s hair in just a blink, keeping him still and pushing him to the door.

"Oww... Tyler...you are... you're hur...ting me." Angel Face says, trying to hold Tyler's hands.

"Don't care." Says pushing him out the door.

"But, Ty..."

"Out!" With that, he slams the door in Angel's face and walks towards his bed.

"Fucking kid." He mutters, lighting a cigarette.

~~~

P.O.V The Freaking Dude That No One Know His Name (aka. The Narrator, aka. Edward Norton)

I go out of my room hearing Tyler screaming something, and someone whining. Just some shorts seconds later, Tyler pushes, almost throw, Angel Face out of the room.

"Out!" Tyler says, using his finger to more emphasis, and slams the door.

Blondie just stays in front of the door a little in shook and with tears in eyes.

"Tyler." He says, knocking the door.

"GO!" I hear the voice from inside the room.

"Please!" He cries.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to punch you!" Tyler scream.

I decide to interfere.

"I'm sorry but your seven minutes in heaven ended so, shush." I say smiling, waving my hand away. He looks at me almost crying but do what say.

End P.O.V.

———

One month after and they do have forgotten the incident, well, _Tyler has forgotten._

"God." Tyler says while lies down on the bed. Angel Face do a grunt in his position lying on the bed, with his face stamped on a pillow. "Sorry, didn't catch that." He says smiling a little, he loves so much teasing him.

"Nothing." He says moving his head to be heard.

"Tell me."

"Can I... stay here the night?" He doubts a little while talking.

"No." Tyler says, his smile fading a little.

"Please."

"No."

"Just this night." He says, blinking a little and licking his lips.

"Ugh, fine. Be quiet and don't wake me if you're awake first." He says closing his eyes and lying on his side.

"Thank you." Angel Face says.

———

Next morining:

P.O.V The Narrator (not me, the other... just forget it!)

HE WAS GOING OUT OF TYLER'S ROOM. It was not my imagination, it was not an illusion. Tyler do actually let the whore stay with him. Look at him, pretending to be ashamed! Closing door, looking both sides of the hall. I know what he's doing, waiting the right moment to rub in our faces how he do sleep with Tyler Durden. I step by his side and tell:

"Don't forget your place."

End P.O.V.

———

Tyler noticed something, _he was losing control._ How do he knows it? Angel Face was TEASING HIM. He said "I don't like that shirt" and Angel would answer with "I don't care" or a joke about Tyler's clothes. He says he don't likes Angel Face talking with some people and he would spend more time with them, even flirt with some of them just to get into Tyler's nerves. Worst thing in Tyler opinion: if Angel Face asked if he could stay the night, _it was almost sure he was going to stay the night._

"Can I stay the night?"

"No." Tyler answer.

"Please."

"I said no."

"Please"

"No."

"Come on."

"This is the last time, I swear."

"'Kay." He says with a smirk.

And it were. Actually, Tyler almost stopped having any sings of affection towards Angel Face. The younger one didn't take that well.

~~~

P.O.V The Narrator (Hey Eddie :))

It was _pathetic_. He's just whining and following Tyler like a kicked puppy. Tyler go out of the city for 4 days, and the stupid kid just closed himself in a room and didn't talked to anyone, or do anything. With luck, Tyler isn't going to give him more attention.

Sadly, my luck has never been that good.

Tyler comes back, and Blondie _casually_ go out of the room. He's wearing a black sweater and a black jeans, and he's unrealistic pretty. _Did you really take this effort for him to notice you?_ His cheekbones are unrealistic protruded too. _Oh, true, you didn't have food._

"Wait me in my room." I hear Tyler say.

_No, no, no, no. Why Tyler? Can't you think with other thing that is not your pants? The damm brat is going to be so happy._

He go upstairs, apparently to Tyler's. I go with Tyler for a moment. Say hi, be kind and:

"I think he's manipulating you."

"Why?" He asks, unimpressed.

"I don't think it's a coincidence he's following you all time, you go and he locks himself, you come and BUM SURPRISE he's all good."

"How would he be manipulating me if he does the manipulation when I'm out?"

"HE'S THAT EVIL!" I say, actually seeing how illogical I am.

"I'm just talking with him." Tyler said.

"You're just surprised 'cause he lost like 10 pounds while you were gone. Well, guess what Tyler! He was starving himself and now you're here he's going to eat and he'll gain that weight again. You would ignore him after that happens? Probably, but he is going to be crying and whining and I'm going to need stand that."

"Well I'm gonna enjoy it while it last so, relax psycho boy." He says, going to the stairs.

"Don't tell me I didn't warned ya." I said.

End P.O.V.

—~~—

Angel Face stands of where he was sitting, hearing the conversation of the two men, when he sees Tyler getting closer. When they are into Tyler's room, Tyler kiss Angel's mouth and start getting rid of his shirt. Angel Face tries to do the same with Tyler shirt but Tyler hold his hands up his head. Using his free hand, Tyler starts touching Angel Face face, and goes down to his bare chest. He can feel the ribs and hipbones a bit too much, but keeps kissing and move to the bed. He broke contact for the first time to catch his breath, but Angel Face tries to kiss him again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't. I'm the one in charge." Tyler mutters, before kissing the blond again.

~~~

When they finish, Angel Face almost fell asleep immediately. Tyler looks at him for a moment, wondering if the younger one was okay, seeing his pale face and how there were bruises and marks in all his chest. _Did I were too hard with you, snowflake?_ He asks to himself, deciding to not wake his angel of his sleep, he was going to deal with it in the morning. Laying down again, Tyler covers him and Angel Face with a blanket, and starts to cuddle him.

———

Tyler is surprised when he wakes and there isn't a big pair of blue eyes looking at him. Angel Face uses to wake up first, and look Tyler when he thinks that the older one can't see. But now the white haired man was sleeping, and Tyler was worried. He starts dressing up to get some breakfast, waiting Angel Face to wake up in the meantime. When he finishes, he touch Angel's face and kisses him.

"I'm getting food, want something?" He asks when Angel Face grunt.

"Not hungry." He says. Tyler doesn't think he's saying the truth, it was imposible not being hungry after days of not eating, but decides not push it.

"Ok, if you wake up before I come tell Space Monkey #1 I wanna ask him something." Tyler says. Actually, he doesn't have anything to ask, but for him was a good way to tell Angel Face that it was OK if he stays.

"Fine." He says, closing his eyes again.

"Hey, Angel." Tyler say, Angel Face grunt again. _"Did I were too rude? Did I hurt you?"_ He wants to ask, but can't find himself saying it.

"What?" Angel Face ask.

"Nothin', see ya." Tyler says, going out.

———

"Tyler says he wants to ask you something when he comes back." Angel Face tell to Space Monkey #1 when he see that Tyler hasn't come back.

"Alright." He says. "Are you okay?" He asks when he sees how Angel Face was holding the wall for support.

"Yeah." He say. "Just a lil dizzy."

Later the door open and Tyler enters in the house, holding a coffee. He comes closer to the couch where Angel Face and Bob where sitting. Angel Face smiles when he sees Tyler, and Tyler couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, sir." Bob says, nodding towards Tyler before standing and going to other room.

Tyler sits where Bob were previously. Puts his red sunglasses resting on his head and looking Angel Face serious.

"Did you eat?"

"Yes." He says, it's actually truth, he do eat an apple before.

"Well."

"By the way, Space Monkey is waiting you." Angel Face tell.

 _"Oh hell, right."_ Tyler thinks, trying to find something to ask to him.

———

Today was a pretty busy day. Tyler was out, they burned a building, there were pretty good fights, and, _a lot of drinking._ So there was Angel Face, flirting with a guy which name he doesn't remember, and somehow he managed to be piss of drunk with just a few drinks. Here comes a fun fact, if you don't eat, alcohol hits you faster, and Angel Face just have eaten a banana this day. The dude leads Angel Face to a corner of the room, pushes him against the wall and start kissing him.

"No, I 'ant Tyle'." Angel Face manage to say.

The dude start kissing him in the neck and says:

"Don't be fool, he doesn't love you. You should feel what is have a real man." And grabs Angel's ass.

"Stop." Angel Face says. The man just cover his mouth and keeps doing his thing.

"Yo, man." Bob says. "Third rule, he says stop, you stop."

"Just go out of here, fatty." Says the man. But in one second Tyler is grabbing him by the shirt.

"Leave him alone, or I will punch your teeth down of your face." Tyler whisper.

Bob is being a support for Angel Face, who was almost crying.

"He do loove m'." He says lowly. "Ri'ht?" There was tears in his eyes.

"He do. That guy is just a dick."

"Yea', he's." Angel face mutters. "'u're bac'." He looks to Tyler.

"C'ere." Tyler says, serving as a support to Angel Face, and moving him to Tyler's room.

~~~

"Do 'u love m'?" Angel Face asks, when Tyler put him on the bed.

"Yes." Tyler says.

"Oh." Tyler could swear that Angel Face sounds almost sad.

''That wasn't what you wanted?" Tyler asks.

"It's jus', 'm hungry. I hear' 'u talkk, whem 'u sai' tha' 'u woul' enjoi it while it lastss. T thin' 's I didn't wante' too believ' it, t’ thin' tha' I neede' ta be perfe't wass, bein' thin. But... 'u nevar' tol' me tha' 'u loved me befor'. 'U nevar' let me stay 'ere w'out askin' befor'." Angel Face says.

"Ummm," Tyler tries to understand what he just said.

_Angel Face heard him talk. Angel Face was starving, just because he wanted Tyler to notice him. Tyler did have all control, control over Angel Face._

_This was getting good._

"You are too drunk, we’re going to talk of this later, now sleep." Tyler says.

"'Kay." He says, falling sleep.

———

P.O.V The Narrator (*0*)

I see him, going out of Tyler room. I should punch him, for being... I don't know, too fucking blonde or something. I swear he dye his hair, that thing couldn't be natural (A/N: I KNOW, JARED LETO ISN'T BLONDE). I go closer to him, but then I see him shaking a little. He almost fell on his knees, but I catch him by reflex.

"Hey, hey, hey." I say, holding him.

He stands a little but keep his hand holding me.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, just drink too much yesterday. I'm a little dizzy." He says.

"Mmm," I mutter, but I keep quiet when I touch his ribs. "What the..." I couldn't finish because he starts walking away.

I enter in Tyler's room, and see him putting a shirt.

"I see pretty face out there," I start, he mutters something. "You want to know something funny? It's like the sixth time he almost fainted."

"And?" Tyler ask.

"Can't you see that he can die?" I spit. "Are you really this blind, or you enjoy it? This is no longer my own wish, you need stop giving him pats on the head as if what he does is right and deserves an award. This can kill him, Tyler." I say.

"And why you care?" He asks.

"'Cause I don't want him dead, and less by something that you could stop by telling him that it was not ok to stop eating 'cuz he wanted to be in your bed." Then I stoped.

_I didn't wanted Angel Face dead._

_I'm Jack's Confusion._

"Fine, I'm going to tell him to stop." Tyler says.

"Thanks." And I left the room.

End P.O.V.

———

"Good news, I found a way for you to eat and for things to still the same." _For me to still in control._

Angel Face look at Tyler with a curious face.

"How?"

"Okay first you're gonna eat normally, breakfast, lunch and dinner. But, after dinner I want you to go to the bathroom upstairs and wait for me a couple of minutes." Tyler says.

"Okay..." He says not so convinced.

———

It felt weird for him to eat, and in dinner, he felt extremely full. Doing what Tyler say, he was waiting in the bathroom. Some minutes later, Tyler enters, locking the door.

"Alright, kneel." Tyler says, when Angel is in the floor, he opens the toilet and say: "Put two fingers on your mouth, keep your mouth open till you throw up."

Angel Face hesitates a little, but does it. Shaking while he puke all his dinner, which wasn't a lot. Tyler just stands there, watching. When Angel Face stops, he rub his back, and lead him to the sink. Angel Face wash his hands and mouth, and when he finishes, Tyler run his hands through his hair, smiling a bit.

"Perfect. Repeat this tomorrow, will you?" He asks.

"Yes." Angel Face says, his voice a little hoarse.

———

P.O.V! The Narrator (idk i needed a bit P!ATD reference.)

I didn't know what was the boy doing, but it will make Tyler smile all the night. I noticed the patterns of going together after diner, they would go to the bathroom and do something that I didn't catch, but I would hear Tyler congratulating Angel Face in the end. It was weird, but Angel Face was eating, so it didn't mattered. However, I swear I'm going to destroy him on a fight. He deserves it.

End! P.O.V.

———

There were one time that Tyler did catch Angel Face throwing up when he didn't asked him to, it was noon. Tyler got angry, hold Angel's face in one hand and screamed how he was the one who controlled that. When he calmed, he told Angel Face that it was for his own good, that this could be a problem if they don't control it. Angel Face believed him, of course.

Tyler needed his control back. That was why when they are both in the bathroom:

"Eat this." Tyler say, giving him a sandwich, while Angel Face is already kneeling on the floor. He looks it with a disgusted look. "Come on, you've been a bad boy and this is your punishment."

Angel Face starts eating the sandwich, holding his need to throw up the whole thing. When he finishes, Tyler rubs his head, and allow him to do it.

———

It has been a week since that. Tonight when they are in the bathroom:

"Take your shirt off." Tyler said. Angel Face look up with doubt, but do it. Tyler stand with him in front of a mirror, and start touching his chest. There was a great difference of one month ago, when Angel Face meal would be just one coffee in the morning. "We've been on this almost a month. Do you think you look better?"

"No, sir." Angel Face says with his eyes unfocused, he actually don't want to see his body.

"Right. I don't understand, I'm not doing nothing wrong. But you... I don't think you are making enough effort. I'm I right?"

"Yes, sir." He says.

"Well then, take this." He give him a toothbrush. "Kneel. Use this till you reach the back of your throat. I wanna see you throw it all."

Angel Face throw up so hard that, when he finish, Tyler can see small drops of blood in his vomit.

"Good boy."

———

P.O.V The Narrator

I was dying of curiosity, what they were doing it every day in the dinner? I wanted to know so badly. So, when Tyler left for a couple of days and Angel Face still going to the bathroom alone, I decided to follow him. When I enter the bathroom I and closed the door behind me I say:

"Do to me what you do to Tyler."

I'm actually a little scared of what this could mean but I don't show it. Angel Face starts taking of his shirt.

"What would he do now?" I ask when he doesn't do or say anything more.

"He would make me stand here..." he moves in front of the mirror. "...and tell me how ugly I am, that I'm fat, that he's helping me to be perfect, and that is my fault that it's not working." He says without any real emotion, he doesn't even talk of it like is weird or something bad.

"And?" I ask with doubt.

"He would ask me to kneel." He says and look at me like he's waiting something.

"Kneel." I say, he do it. "What now?"

"He would stand and watch." Angel Face says with calm.

"What I'm watching?" I ask.

"Fingers or toothbrush?" He ignores my question.

"Umm, fingers." I say, without knowing what he's talking about.

But then... he moves his finger to his mouth and start puking.

_What the hell?_

I can't do nothing to stop him, I just can look at him.

_I'm Jack's sense of pity._

When he finish I find the strength to ask:

"What now?"

"He would tell me I'm good, that I'm pretty, that he wants me." He says.

I ran a hand trough his hair.

"You're good, you're beautiful." I say absently.

The thing was, I wanted to destroy something _beautiful_. But the beauty was already destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments pls.


End file.
